Silent Night
by Penrynandtheshadowhunters
Summary: Raffe surprises Penryn with a perfect Christmas. One shot - Raffryn fluff abounds.


Penryn slipped behind the thick, brocade blanket tacked up over the window pane. Large snowflakes continued to dance from the sky like a million ballerinas in white. Snow pirouetted and lighted atop already large piles of white down. Her warm breath frosted the glass, and Penryn eagerly wiped at the condensation with the arm of her sweater. This was the first snow she had seen in person, and the sight was mesmerizing, something she could not get enough of. The snow and the candles flickering in the living room of the cottage made it almost feel like Christmas. She had even told Raffe so.

"It's almost perfect," Penryn had said, looking up at Raffe over a cup of hot cocoa, tendrils of steam tickling her nose.

Next to her, Raffe smiled. "What's almost perfect?" he asked, his blue eyes shimmering in the candlelight. "I thought with the way you acted over that hot chocolate everything from here on out would be a bonus."

Penryn remembered her excitement when Raffe pulled the powdered chocolate from the pantry, and she could feel her cheeks burn. She had even squealed in delight. He would never let her live that one down.

"Christmas," Penryn said ignoring the burn in cheeks and the smirk on Raffe's face.

"Christmas?" Raffe arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Christmas. Tomorrow is Christmas and that makes this Christmas Eve."

"What is this Christmas you speak of?" Raffe asked. "Is it some human holiday?"

Penryn studied him. Making sure this wasn't some joke for her to become the butt of, but his face held no sarcasm, only bona fide curiosity.

"As a matter of fact, it is." Penryn said, shocked that an angel didn't know what Christmas was.

Raffe ran a hand through his dark curls, his face still and his eyes staring off into the distance as if choosing his next words carefully.

"Tell me all about it," he said, resting a hand on Penryn's.

Penryn's cheeks burned all the more. "I'm surprised that you don't know what Christmas is."

"Why?" Raffe asked.

"Because it's a religious holiday. It's the birth of Christ, though some people celebrate it for other reasons."

Raffe took a deep breath. "How do you celebrate it?"

Penryn looked at her lap, Raffe's hand still holding her clasped hands. She allowed her vault to crack open a tiny bit.

"It was the one holiday that mom liked. She would go all out. We would put on these hideous yet comfortable pajamas covered in cartoon reindeer and sing Christmas carols while we decorated the apartment with paper snowflakes and lights. We put up a way too big pine Christmas tree in the corner by the window and decorated it with lights, glass balls, tinsel, ornaments Paige and I made in school, and an old angel on top. Then we would sit in front of the tree, drinking hot chocolate from our mismatched Christmas mugs, watching the lights dance across the walls and ceiling, and whisper our wishes for the New Year. We always wished for snow."

A pang spread through Penryn's chest. She missed Paige and wanted more than anything to spend this Christmas with her sister, even if she was different. She wanted to sit in front of the window, her hands wrapped around her mug of hot chocolate, and watch her sister's face light up as she watched the snow fall. At least the angels were good for something. Their destruction brought snow to Southern California. Penryn took a deep breath and pushed the vault closed again.

Raffe squeezed her hand. "I'll be back," he said, standing up from the couch.

Penryn looked up at Raffe, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed. "Where are you going?" she asked.

Raffe motioned toward the fireplace. "We need some firewood. I'll be right back."

That had been over an hour ago. Penryn pulled herself out from behind the blanket over the window and went back to the couch.

"Stupid bird brain probably went and got himself caught again," Penryn muttered under her breath as she wrapped herself in a blanket on the couch.

"No I didn't." Raffe blew in the front door with a gust of frigid wind. His black, leathery wings dusted in snow, swaying behind his back. In his arms he held a large pile of fire wood.

"What took you so long?" Penryn narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nothing to bother your pretty little head with," Raffe wiggled his eyebrows.

"Pretty. Little. Head," Penryn breathed. "Listen here you stupid winged mutt -"

Penryn jerked back when Raffe placed a finger on her lips. "Shh!" he said.

In a matter of seconds, Raffe had dropped the firewood by the fireplace and was kneeling in front of her so close she could feel the heat radiating off his body. She resisted the urge to melt into him and wrapped her blanket around her body even tighter. Raffe leaned toward her, his lips almost against her ear.

"Just listen to me," Raffe said, his voice low and smooth, and his breath tickling her skin.

Penryn could feel her heart thudding in her chest. She had not been this close to Raffe in weeks. She hated to admit she missed it.

"Okay," was all Penryn could say. Her self control was swiftly dissolving.

Raffe leaned back and said, "Wait here."

He walked to the door and came back with a backpack.

"Here," he said, thrusting in the pack into Penryn's arms. "Go change."

Penryn started to say something about how he lost his mind, but the look on his face shut her up.

"Okay. Okay. Okay," she said, holding her hands up in surrender. "I'll change."

Penryn padded off to the bedroom and tossed the pack on the bed. She wanted to look in and see what was so important that she wear, but decided to wait until after a much needed shower. She hoped there was at least some room temperature water.

To her surprise the cottage had hot water. This Christmas was truly almost perfect. She lavished the hot water, ignoring the intermittent thuds coming from the living room. Raffe had probably found something to destroy. She dreamed of life before. Life when things were simple. Never easy, but predictable. She closed her eyes and allowed the hot water to wash away the weeks of turmoil and pain and wrap her in a gentle comfort.

Warm, wrapped in a towel and smelling of lavender soap, Penryn pulled the backpack open and dumped the contents on the bed. A pair of pajamas tumbled onto the bed. Red and white snowflakes dotted the soft fleece. A matching pair of slippers followed. Penryn stared in disbelief. Had he really listened to her? She had thought he would ridicule her for her Christmas traditions. She thought she had bored him.

Penryn pulled on the pajamas and sighed. She had forgotten how much she missed the little things. She sat on the bed and reflected on the year - war, destruction, pain, sadness, and anger - and what she wished for the New Year - peace, family, love, and stability. She scoffed.

"If only," she whispered.

"If only, what?" Raffe peeked his head around the bedroom door. His cheeks were unusually flushed.

"Nothing," Penryn said, then squinted her eyes and tilted her head. "What are you up to? Breaking down the house? This house is a good little house and has done nothing to you."

Raffe snickered. "The house can stay," he said, "But you need to go to the living room."

Penryn stood up. Raffe chuckled.

"Those look good on you," he said, his cheeks flushing even redder.

Penryn looked down at her pajamas and felt her cheeks burn. "Speaking of the pajamas, where in the world did you get these?" She traipsed to the doorway, the slippers making a squishing sound. "I can't imagine you found a store filled with Christmas goodies just around the corner at this time of night."

"Don't worry about it," Raffe said, desperately trying to change the subject. "Now close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

Penryn closed her eyes and felt one of Raffe's hands on her shoulder and the other covered her eyes.

"No peeking," Raffe whispered in her ear.

Penryn moved with Raffe. Their bodies in rhythm as their feet shuffled down the hall. His feet sounded vaguely like her own. He wouldn't be wearing slippers too. Would he?

"Merry Christmas, Penryn," Raffe said as he removed his hand from her eyes.

Penryn couldn't believe what she saw. The little cottage's living room had been transformed into a winter wonderland. White paper snowflakes with intricate designs hung from the ceiling and on the walls. Red stockings hung on the fireplace mantle. Even more candles flickered in the night, and in one corner, stood a large pine tree decorated in red and green ornaments and shimmering tinsel and accented with tiny flickering candles. Under the tree sat one small present wrapped in silver and blue.

Penryn could feel tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. She covered her mouth in an attempt to stop the tears.

Raffe's voice was a soft whisper behind her. "What do you think?"

For a moment, she had forgotten he was there. She turned toward him, still fighting tears.

"I love -" She stopped short when she saw Raffe. He was wearing an identical set of pajamas, except his were green. She burst out into laughter. The guffaws shaking her body until she thought she would die from lack of oxygen.

"You…" Penryn started, but the laughter took over her body again. Even in the fits, she could feel Raffe's eyes on her. She took a deep breath and tried to steady herself.

"You look…" Penryn thought of the right word to say. He obviously knew he looked ridiculous. A massive angel wearing Christmas green fleece pajamas with large white snowflakes all over them. His large wings wrapped around him like a black cape.

"Adorable," she finished, but with one look at his feet and the cartoon Rudolph slippers with a lit, red nose, she lost it again. This time, Raffe picked her up, placing her over his shoulder, and carried her to the couch, facing the Christmas tree.

"You done?" Raffe glared at her.

Penryn caught her breath. "I think so," she said, her chest heaving and her heart pounding.

"Oh, I needed that," She said and took another deep breath.

Raffe handed her a mug. "Here."

She lifted the hot mug to her lips and smooth hot chocolate soothed her throat raw from laughter.

"What do you think?" Raffe asked again. Penryn had never seen Raffe self-conscious before. He was tracing the Christmas designs on the side of his mug with his finger.

Penryn turned to him, sitting her mug on the table in front of the couch. "Raffe," Penryn smiled and shifted so their knees touched. "It's perfect. Thank you."

Raffe's shoulders immediately relaxed and he smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"What made you do this?" Penryn motioned to the decorations around the room. "And seriously, where in the world did you find these pajamas?"

Raffe chuckled. "That's my little secret." he said, eyes wide. "As far as why, I wanted you to have a night off. Just one night for you to forget what this world has become and where it is going. Just one night for you to have a happy memory and one more merry Christmas."

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Penryn smiled. A true, sincere smile, and the tears threatened to make another appearance.

"So, you have decorations, hot cocoa, snow, lights dancing on the walls, ridiculously comfortable and just plain ridiculous looking pajamas. Now, what are your wishes?" Raffe asked.

"I'm sure you already know," Penryn said.

"I'm sure I do, but I want to hear you say them."

"For starters, peace. A world that is safe and free. My family back together, and love. It's the simple things this year."

Raffe peered off into the distance. Candle light reflecting in his eyes. "Peace," he murmured.

"What about you?" Penryn asked.

Raffe scooted closer to Penryn, his strong hand cupping her cheek. "I have everything I will ever need right here, right now."

Raffe leaned closer, his forehead resting against Penryn's. "If you had to wish for one thing," Penryn's voice was barely a breath, "What would you wish for?"

Penryn could see the sadness in Raffe's eyes. The pain and hurt. "My wings," he muttered, "And my rightful place back in command."

Penryn wanted nothing more than to remove the pain he was feeling in this moment. "We'll get your wings back. Everything will work out."

He pulled back, grabbing Penryn by the hand, and yanking her off the couch. "I have something for you."

"Here." Raffe bent down and picked up the small present, placing it in Penryn's hand.

"Raffe," Penryn started to protest, but Raffe silenced her with a look.

"Just open it," Raffe said.

Penryn delicately peeled the silver and blue paper back to reveal a small velvet box. She looked at Raffe, but he only motioned for her to continue to open the box. Once open, Penryn sucked in a breath. Inside the box was a necklace, a small white and black swirled pearl in a filigree setting on a delicate silver chain.

"I thought it was fitting," he said, his voice small as if he was scared she would reject him.

"It's perfect," she said, handing the box to Raffe. "Would you put it on me?"

Penryn held her dark hair up over her head, and Raffe clasped the chain around her neck, his hands lingering at the nape of her neck and then trailing down her back to her waist. Penryn turned around in his arms.

"It looks good on you," Raffe said, pulling her closer.

Penryn's stomach swirled and her heart sped. "You think?"

He pulled her closer.

"I know."

Closer.

"I didn't get you anything," Penryn said, barely able to form the words. Being this close to Raffe was intoxicating. Her head was swimming. She wanted nothing more in this moment than to kiss him.

Closer.

"You didn't have to," Raffe said, his voice strained as well.

Closer.

Raffe leaned down, his nose pressed against hers. "All I need is you," he said, finally closing the distance and pressing his lips to Penryn's.

For a moment, Penryn remained still, concentrating on the soft pressure of Raffe's lips against hers, how he smelled of fire and snow and pine, how his arms encircled her and she felt safe. Then she came to life. Her lips parted and her fingers threaded through his dark curls. She wondered at how soft they were. Their lips danced a slow waltz. This was nothing like the kiss at the Aerie. That kiss was fire and destruction. This kiss was soft rain tapping gently on a window pane, a gentle breeze on a spring day, and as quickly as the kiss began, it ended.

Penryn stood still, her eyes closed, lips still slightly parted, not wanting the magic to end. Raffe's hand still held her waist and his forehead rested against hers. She could feel his heart racing in his chest.

"What was that for?" Penryn asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Raffe put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to the ceiling. Above her was a ball of green leaves accented with white berries, hanging from a delicate red ribbon.

"Mistletoe," Penryn said more to herself than Raffe. Her stomach dropped. How could she have been so foolish to think that Raffe was actually kissing her because he wanted to?

"It's a tradition, right?" Raffe asked, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"Yeah. It's a tradition," Penryn said with a sigh.

Raffe ducked his head toward Penryn. "It's one I especially enjoy," Raffe said with a wink. "Much more than these slippers."

At that they both started to laugh. Laughter filled with absolute amusement.

"You do look ridiculous," Penryn said.

"You're just lucky they didn't have these in your size," Raffe took Penryn's hand and led her to the window. "Let's watch the snow."

Raffe pulled the blanket off the window and laid it out across the hardwood floors. Penryn reclined across the throw on her arms.

"What's your favorite Christmas carol?" Raffe asked, sitting down beside her.

She looked at him. "Silent Night," Penryn replied without hesitation. Paige and her would sing the quiet lullaby many nights around Christmas. It was a lovely picture. A family with a new baby. A calm and peaceful night. No rotten eggs. No crazy mother. No absent father. Just a loving, happy, peaceful family.

Raffe started to hum and Penryn joined him. The soft melody of Silent Night filled the little cottage.

This had truly been an almost perfect Christmas. The only thing missing was Paige and even her mother. The snow was still falling like a million ballerinas dressed in sparkling white gowns against the night sky. Candle light bounced across walls, casting shadows and illuminating dark places. Penryn couldn't help but smile. She glanced toward Raffe, and he was smiling too.

They sat like that for what seemed like an eternity. Singing Christmas carols, sipping hot chocolate, watching the snowflakes dance across the sky, talking and laughing until the pink and gold rays of the sun peeked over the horizon.

"Merry Christmas, Raffe," Penryn whispered.

He looked toward her, smiling and put his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close to his side, kissing the top of her head gently.

"Merry Christmas, Penryn."


End file.
